


Role Reversal

by Pikachunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Body Swap, I'll add more tags later, M/M, freaky friday style, honestly so cheesy, jason has a crush on tim and tim is so oblivious, tim has a fuck buddy >:D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jay... Are you okay?" Roy's eyes are full of sympathy and staring right at Tim. And what the heck is going on?! Tim takes a quick scan of the room again, only to lock his eyes with his reflection in the TV screen. Except... It's not his reflection. It's Jason Todd! Oh god! He pats his face and tugs on his hair and the reflection does the same. Klarion- Last night- He must have- Holy crap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is terrible.

“I got it!" Jason's voice is clipped and professional in Tim's earpiece, but Tim's current visuals (and his ability to calculate that, _no Jason, with the angle of that jump you really haven't 'got it'_ ) seem to disagree. Watching his not-so-brother skid across the gravelled roof, and straight past his opponent, Tim notes that Jason was very lucky not to land on his stupid, helmet-covered face.

"Hood!" Tim yells, following Jason onto that rooftop (far more skillfully and gracefully, he must add). He's kinda pissed if he's honest. He could've taken Klarion on his own... Or if he'd have struggled he could've gotten Kon, Bart and Cassie to help out, or Steph even. But _no_! No, because Jason insisted he come along. _And by insisted, I mean, sprung up and forced himself into the fight like some sort of violence-starved pitbull or something_. Tim just wants this to be over if he's honest. Especially seen as Jason _'helping'_ isn't really helping much at all. Tim had this all planned out, until he showed up. Tim's plan doesn't involve any trigger happy fashion disasters. He lets out a huff and flicks his bow staff out in front of him at the thought.

"Just... Slow down!" He snaps, quickly gauging the distance between himself, Jason, the witch boy, and that _stupid, fricking cat!_ He can easily get to the feline if Jason takes Klarion's attention for _what_? _Ten seconds?_

"I said I've got it!" Jason's angry, muffled shout comes back, and makes a dive in one direction that actually might work for Tim! Practically pole vaulting with his staff, Tim makes a beeline for the cat. But suddenly (for a reason unbeknownst to Tim), Jason is backtracking and heading for the animal too! Leading to them crashing into each other comically. Jason curses loudly and asks Tim what the _hell_ he thinks he's doing. Klarion's amused cackle in the background is suitably witch-like, and annoyingly smug. Tim looks up just in time to see the boy - now with that dumb cat snuggled in his arms - teleport away.

"Damnit, Hood!" He practically squeals, pushing up to stand, almost leaping away from the other man. "What was that?!"

"You were being lazy, picking the easy option!" Jason replies harshly, brushing off his jacket far too roughly. "If you'd taken any time to think the damn situation through-"

" _'Think it through'_?! What do you think I'd been doing before you turned and ruined everything?! Who gave you the right to turn up here all guns blazing - _literally_ \- and ruin my perfectly good plan?!" Tim's ranting now. But with good reason! Usually, they work well together, they can sync up pretty easily. But tonight... Tonight, Jason's just cost him his mission. Now Tim has to get back to the cave and search meticulously for any sign of the irritating little magic boy. And that means another sleepless night. _Fricking Jason._

Jason is currently yelling something back at him now, whilst removing that stupid helmet and - _ugh_ \- everything he does just annoys Tim so much.

"Just _go home_! You've done enough tonight!" Tim interrupts him, pushing a hand through his own hair in exasperation.

"I swear to god, Red! You're acting like you could've handled this shit, but I was watching your pretty ass get kicked up here and you were about thirty seconds away from getting 'magic-ed' off a roof or something!"

"Everything was going perfectly with my plan."

"Maybe. If you're plan was to fall thirty stories to your death!"

"Back off, Hood! You have no idea-"

" _Boys_..." The way the words are sort of sing-songed sends a shiver through Tim's spine, as his face snaps round to find Klarion standing smug, watching them on the slightly taller roof to their right. Tim splits a glance with Jason, before springing into action.

But suddenly, time is slow.

All Tim is really aware of is Jason's presence beside him, and the words that are oddly loud in his ears...

" _Sleep well_..."

And suddenly, _black_...

\-----

Tim wakes slowly, as usual. Coming to in a slow, groggy manner, wherein all he can think about is that he doesn't remember changing his alarm to this shrill beeping. As he flails blindly for an off button, he allows his mind to wander, sifting through information from last night, forcing himself to remember. He sucks in a sharp breath when it suddenly hits him - _Klarion! Jason! The last thing he remembers is passing out! That can't be good!_ He bolts upright with a start and a gasp, and only now realizes that, _crap_ , this isn't his room... _Any of_ his rooms... _Crap_.

He kicks the unfamiliar duvet from his legs and pushes back against the headboard, scanning the room. He knows this place... He's seen it before... But... _Yes_ , he now notes the tiny camera in the far corner of the ceiling. He's only seen this room through the surveillance feed Bruce set up... Which means... This is _Jason's_ apartment!

He bites down his panic and takes a few breaths. _Okay. This is fine_. At least he's somewhere with a live feed. _It's cool_. It's probably nothing anyway. Jason probably just brought him back here after he passed out, _right_? There's no other reason he'd be waking up in Jason's bed... In just his boxers... _Oh god._

Warily, he pushes out of Jason's room, stumbling into the hallway awkwardly. It's okay. He just needs to find Jason. _Yes. Sure_. He'll find Jason, and Jason will tell him that nothing happened and it's all _fine_.

The only issue is that he's never actually been in Jason's apartment. And there's only feeds in the bedroom and the kitchen-cum-living space... At least that he's seen... So he needs to navigate this... Carefully, he selects a door that's slightly ajar. That makes sense. Logical choice. He pushes it open warily, only to be met by a small, makeshift, but far too full armoury. He bites back a squeak of surprise and backtracks quickly, shutting the door tightly behind him. Nope. Avoid the guns. If Jason finds out he's been anywhere near his guns, Tim will find himself with the barrel of one said gun between his eyes.

Just in that moment, a light sound, like the accidental chinking of china comes echoing from a room to his right. _Okay. So, that must be where Jason is. This is okay. This is maybe even good?_

He pushes through the door quickly, and is relieved to find a familiar kitchen/living space. With no guns in sight. The noise of a coffee machine hums from behind some cabinets, and Tim surmises that that must be where Jason is. He releases a breath of relief.

"Jason-" he cuts off his own words, slapping a hand over his mouth because what the _heck_ is up with his voice?! _That's not right! That's not-_

He squeaks in surprise when Roy Harper sticks his head out from behind the kitchen cabinets, a confused expression on his face.

Tim releases a tiny squeak of horror and crosses his arms over his body, attempting to hide as much of his bare skin as possible.

"I think that Jason is- I mean- Last night, Jason-" Tim can't manage any words, especially when he can't force that strange, too low tone from his voice. _What the heck?!_

"Okay..." A smirk adopts Roy's expression, as he elongates the vowels of the words. "So, we're doing third person today? Is that a thing? Well, _Roy_ came over for coffee because he's ran out and he also kinda wants to know what happened last night."

Tim raises an eyebrow and deems Jason's friends even more odd than he'd thought.

"Listen," the weird voice is there still, causing Tim to frown and forcefully clear his throat a few times. "Have-" he lets out a noise of irritation at his unchanged voice. "Have you seen Jason anywhere?"

"Ummm..." Roy looks strangely confused, before cautiously adding. "I'm looking at him?"

Tim spins wildly on the spot. But Jason is nowhere to be seen. And he can't hear anyone else in this room either.

"Jay... Are you okay?" Roy's eyes are full of sympathy and staring right at Tim. And what the heck is going on?! Tim takes a quick scan of the room again, only to lock his eyes with his reflection in the TV screen. Except... It's not his reflection. _It's Jason Todd! Oh god!_ He pats his face and tugs on his hair and the reflection does the same _. Klarion- Last night- He must have- Holy crap!_

" _I'm_ Jason!" He gasps, turning back to Roy with wide eyes, one hand still in his hair.

"Hi, Jason. I'm Roy?" The other male offers confusedly. "If we're done with this weird roleplaying thing, that would be cool?"

"What the _frick_?!" Tim moans in - _yes_ \- Jason's voice.

" _Frick_? Should I call Kori? Are you having some sort of breakdown?" Roy seems cautious and unsure, but still offers Tim - _Jason_ \- a cup of coffee.

"No! No, I'm fine!" Tim snaps back quickly, taking the cup shakily. Nobody else needs to get involved with this. He just needs to get to the manor and find Jason. That's it. And then they can fix it. But that means escaping here... Which means pulling off _Jason_. "Umm.. Just screwing with you... _Bro_. I'm cool. S'all good... With the Hood!"

He forces an unconvincing and awkward grin, followed by and equally awkward laugh.

"Yeah, you definitely need this." Roy sighs, guiding the hand that holds the coffee towards Jason's lips.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tim sighs. "It's early. I should be snoozing still."

"Uh huh." Roy agrees with a frown. "Drink up, Mr voice of the nineties."

Tim just about chugs the burning hot coffee. At least if he's drinking he can't be talking. That's a win. Plus, he really, _really_ needs caffeine to think this through.

" _Anyway_..." Roy starts, happier now, placing his mug in the sink. "I was thinking we could head out for some target practice this afternoon. Help you clear your head after last night. Sounds like you were having a pretty tough time with that dork last time you checked in."

Tim finishes the last few drops of coffee, before returning his frown to Roy. " _Dork_?"

Roy takes the other mug from Jason's hands, and puts that in the sink beside his own. "Y'know, Red Robin."

"Hey!" Tim snaps out on impulse.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Roy questions, with an amused quirked eyebrow. "Is Jaybird getting defensive over his _boyfriend_?"

"What? No! No way. I, ummm... He's not my-" Tim clears his throat and stands up a little straight. "That replacement can... _Urrr_... Suck my dick!"

"Yeah, yeah. You wish." Roy smirks with a teasing eye roll that Tim doesn't quite get. "But practice, this afternoon, yeah? I'll meet you here at six, we can go find somewhere quiet for you to shoot away your feelings. Sound good?"

"Yeah, perfect." Tim responds without thinking because he just needs this guy out so that he can be alone. So he can figure this crap out. "I'll see you then."

"Alright. Don't die before then, idiot. We need to talk." Roy promises only half teasingly, heading out of the kitchen and towards the door Tim notes at the end of the hallway. "Laters, butt boy."

"Bye!" Tim calls in a way that's far to feminine for Jason's voice, causing Roy to throw him one last laugh before the door closes behind him.

And now Tim is alone.

And now everything is dawning on him.

_Oh god._

This is bad.

Really, _really_ bad.

Because if _he's_ Jason. _Here_. In Jason's apartment.

That means the _real_ Jason is...

_Oh crap._

\-----

Stupid, fucking music echoes in Jason's head. _What the hell?! Who listens to James Blunt this loud in the morning?!_ He notes that next time, he should get an apartment that doesn't have paper thin walls. _Fuck sake._

"Can you turn that shit down?" He yells, burying his face in the pillow. He frowns into the fabric as his mind wakes up more, because _why the hell is his voice so high?_ This train of thought doesn't last long, however, because now that his brain is awake he's noticing that the music he's hearing isn't muffled enough to be coming from another room. It's in his room.

This had to be Roy. There's probably some joke he's not getting. If it was any other time when he wasn't wishing he was asleep, he'd probably check out the lyrics and most likely find that Roy was teasing him about something yet again. But he's too tired for that shit.

"Harper! I'm gonna-" he stops when he's sat bolt upright. Mainly because he knows exactly where he is. The decor. The smell that's hitting him now. The stuff scruffily strewn across the room. This is Tim's room in fucking _Wayne manor_!

"Tim, what the _fuck_?" He yells, slamming his palm on the alarm clock that he has now identified as the source of the shitty music.

He groans when there's no reply and pushes out of the bed, clumsily crashing to the floor when his feet get caught up in Tim's Red Robin uniform. _Wow_. So, he's naked and Tim's clothes are everywhere... That's an interesting sign.

"Drake!" He snaps, and still his voice is far more pre-pubescent than it should be. He eyes the closed door to the en suite, as he pulls himself to his feet. _Yeah_. That's a good start.

Kicking open the door, he's stopped immediately by the mirror directly opposite the door.

He lets out a startled scream and stumbles backwards. And suddenly, last night is rushing back to him. _Oh shit!_

"Fucking Klarion!" He growls, and the harsh words sound so odd in Tim's innocent tone.

Three neat knocks on the bedroom door interrupt his train of thought.

"Master Timothy?" Jason is immediately calmed by Alfred's soft voice. He's missed that. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah... Yes. Thanks, Alf. Just... _Err_..." Jason takes another look in the mirror and cringes outwardly. "Bad hair day."

"I understand completely." Jason can easily visualize Alfred's polite nod. "When you've relieved yourself of your _bad hair day_ , breakfast is prepared in the kitchen."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be right out!" He calls back, heading back into Tim's room. _Okay_. He can do this. He just needs to find Tim. The _actual_ Tim. And that fucktard will probably have already come up with a plan. This is _fine_. He just needs to- _Clothes_. First. He needs _clothes_.

It doesn't take long for him to tear his way through Tim's drawers and wardrobe and find an outfit that he deems suitably dorky. He starts tugging on the nerdy Superman shield boxers before he realizes that, _yep_ , he's looking down at Tim's dick. _Ohhhhh_... That is so not what he expected... Still, that's for another time. Right now... He pulls on the underwear and quickly following it with some black skinny jeans and shrugging on a neat, red shirt (attempting to button it up correctly three times before he actually gets the right holes).

He takes one last look in the mirror and moans deeply, dropping his head back.

"Oh god, I'm a fucking nerd!" He whines shakily, shoving his hands in Tim's pockets and heading for the door.

This is a disaster _. A total fucking disaster_. There is no way he can live out a day as _Tim Drake_. They're like polar opposites or something. And he can definitely, categorically not put up with Bruce _for a whole freaking day!_

But, alas, when he enters the kitchen, that is exactly what he's faced with. It's a damn family reunion apparently. And Jason would definitely run if it weren't for the heap of pancakes and steaming cup of coffee set out neatly on the table. Unfortunately, said food is directly beside Damian. But _y'know_ , sometimes sacrifices must be made.

Jason drops into the chair easily (noting that sitting is a lot easier when you're so short that the seat is miles closer to your ass), and spins the fork in his fingers. He exchanges good mornings with the other men in the room, not looking up from the plate. Because, honestly, he's decided that today would be a damn great day to not make eye contact with Bruce Wayne, who sits directly opposite him.

"So..." Apparently, Dick has decided that the space on the table next to where Jason is eating is a perfectly good place to hop up and sit. The ass to food proximity is a lot less than Jason would like, but he's distracted by the smirk on Dick's face.

"What?" He asks bluntly, looking up at Dick over the rim of Tim's coffee cup.

"You left your cell in the cave last night..." Dick grins widely, flicking Tim's phone around in his fingers. Jason stares at him with an unamused expression as he shoves another mouthful of pancake into his mouth, wondering if Tim actually has to deal with this shit every day.

"Okay..." Jason reaches out for Tim's cell in the interest of actually going along with this. But, of course, his shortness is taken advantage of when Dick lifts it higher. _Wow. It must suck to be this tiny._

"You got quite a few texts..." Dick flicks his gaze across to Bruce and Damian, to ensure they are deep in their own conversation (they are. It's currently an ethical argument around why it's so wrong to challenge a lunch lady if she deals you the wrong main). Dick lowers his voice a little anyway. "From _Conner_."

"Good?" Jason doesn't really know how to act. _Isn't that a good thing?_ Tim and Conner Kent are friends. That makes sense.

"He asked if you were free tonight..." Dick's smile grows a little more mischievous.

"Okay... Am I?" Jason responds snarkily and quite un-Tim-like.

"Not anymore." Dick looks way too proud of himself and Jason wants to slam Tim's face into the table repetitively.

"Cool." He shrugs instead, snatching Tim's phone before returning his focus to breakfast.

"C'mon, Timmers. You don't have to hide it anymore..." Dick whispers in a very amused whisper, but Jason is barely listening now. This isn't even really his conversation to be having. "Y'know, the fact his name on your phone is _'Superfuck'_ is a big enough give away."

And that has Jason listening again. And also choking on his pancakes for a moment, because _oh wow, Tim is a slut! This is brilliant._ Because there is no way that is the contact name you give your boyfriend. And definitely not one you'd give your friend. Tim has a fuck buddy. That's freaking _adorable_.

"He's picking you up from WE at five thirty. Have fun, little bro." Dick teases in a smooth whisper, before ruffling Tim's hair in a patronizing manner and jumping off the table again.

 _Okay_. So now Jason really need to call Tim... The _real_ Tim.

The real Tim needs to fix this.

Because there is no way Jason is spending his afternoon dodging the advances of Tim's fuck buddy.

_No. Freaking. Way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is worse that the first one. It was horrible to write and I hate myself. But yeah. Necessary.
> 
> It's really important for Tim to not let Bruce down. You see that a couple of times in this chapter. 
> 
> This does have big plot points in, but it kinda feels like filler.
> 
> MAIN NOTE:- When I say the names, I refer to the consciousness - Tim = Tim brain (Jay body), Jason = Jay brain (Tim body). THIS IS A LOT HARDER TO WRITE THAN IT SEEMS UGH

The knocks on the door have Tim worried. Because he knows full well who's out there. And by opening the door and seeing that - seeing _himself_ \- this crap all becomes real. Still, it's the only way he can begin to fix this. So, gradually, he shifts closer to the door. Resting his palm on the handle, he takes a deep breath.

"I swear to God, Drake! If you don't let me in right now, I'll break into my own damn apartment!" Jason snaps from the other side of the door. Except it's _not_ Jason. It's Tim's own voice he's hearing.

"Oh _god_..." He whines to himself before tugging the door open.

There's a moment when they just stare at each other in silence. When they just stare at _themselves_. This is so wrong.

And then the panic sets in. They have their hands on each other's faces and are poking and prodding each other in more than invasive ways.

"Oh god, what am I wearing?!" Jason - _the real Jason_ \- moans, not-so-silently judging the outfit Tim has decided to put on his body.

Tim looks down at the outfit for a second before looking back up with a frown. "It's a dress shirt and slacks. Kind of appropriate for a work day."

"I don't work!" Jason argues back immediately, tugging the shirt from where it's neatly tucked into the waistband of the pants. He cringes a little about how weird it is to be touching his own body this way for a second, before the reality of their conversation hits him. "Wait. Do you mean I have to go into WE pretending to be you?"

Tim stares at him with a level of horror that Jason wasn't even sure his own face was capable of communicating. "Oh no. No no no. No no no no. No."

"What?" Jason asks, noting that suddenly, everything is a little too quiet.

"I have a quarterly meeting with the board today. At four." Time plains warily, before letting out a low groan. "And you're making me wear _jeans_! You need to change."

"A quarterly? I can handle that. Throw me the numbers." Jason shrugs carelessly, before heading off towards the kitchen, leaving Tim to stare at him in disbelief.

Tim follows closely now. "No. This isn't just something I can _'throw'_ at you, Jason! This is my company - _my job_! These douchebags are already looking for a reason to tell Bruce I'm not ready for this! You need to impress them!"

"Okay." Jason reaches for the top shelf of one of his cupboards, only to find that Tim's body isn't even tall enough. Pouting, he drags a stool from the breakfast bar and climbs onto it. "I may not be the 'clever' Robin, like you. But I was still Robin. That means I still have to know how figures work." He tugs a carton of orange juice from the cupboard at takes a swig, before looking back down at the prick currently inhabiting his body. "I'm not an idiot, Tim."

Tim seems to consider this for a moment, before dreaming it acceptable. "Fine. Fine, I trust you... Maybe I got some of your dumbass recklessness when I got your body, but okay. I trust you."

"Great." Jason shrugs, jumping down off the stool and grabbing an apple to toss at Tim. "Eat that, by the way."

"Why?" Tim turns the fruit in his _larger-than-they-should-be hands_ with a frown.

"Because I had a cup of coffee half hour ago and I'm already dying for another. You may have spoilt your body with your unhealthy habits, but you're not spoiling mine." Jason disappears behind one of the cabinets for a second, before remerging clutching the coffee machine.

"So, what? You're stealing your own coffee machine. That's dumb." Tim notes with a smirk, rolling his eyes in a way that foreign to Jason's face (and sneakily ditching the apple on the table behind him).

"I'm confiscating it. You're putting no caffeine in my body from now on. I don't want to end up like this." Jason gestures at the body he's currently inhabiting with his free arm, and hugs the coffee machine closer.

"Fine. Whatever. No caffeine." Tim shows his youth now with a huff that should never come from Jason's mouth, and for some weird reason, it makes Jason - _the real Jason_ \- smile a little (before he quickly brushes it off).

"Also, your fuck buddy texted apparently." Jason offers casually, shrugging and hopping up to sit on a stool behind the breakfast bar, flicking open the laptop that sits on the bar there.

"Conner?" Tim seems confused for a second, before his eyes widen. "I- I mean, I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah. I read the messages on the way over, so don't even try denying the fact you're screwing that guy." Jason rolls his eyes, whilst somehow still keeping them on the laptop screen.

"Technically, _he's_ 'screwing' _me_." Tim retorts childishly.

"Whatever." Jason scoffs, before swiftly changing the subject. "How much did you tell Z?"

"I just said we needed help with something of the magical persuasion." Tim replies with a sarcastic smile, before taking the stool beside Jason - beside _himself_. _Wow. This is seriously weird._

The screen lights up with the dialling display, and both boys release a heavy breath, preparing themselves for what's to come. There's a short stutter from the screen before Zatanna's appearances flickers on.

"Oh. Jason. I didn't expect to be speaking to you as well?" Is her first reaction, and Jason - yet again - rolls Tim's eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather be avoiding this situation too, to be honest." He pulls a deep scowl into Tim's expression and it's evident from the raise in her eyebrows that Zatanna - understandably - didn't expect the response to come from Tim's mouth.

"Klarion messed us up and switched us and now we don't know how to fix it!" Tim blurts out with a very worried sort of excitement, that - _again_ \- just sounds way too young to be from Jason's mouth.

Zatanna pauses, and surveys the webcam suspiciously for a moment. " _Switched_... How so?"

"I'm Tim! It's like my consciousness was somehow transferred into Jason's body!" Tim explains hurriedly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"And vice versa." Jason adds, in the first words since this began that are actually dorky enough to pass as Tim.

Zatanna rolls her lips as her mouth twitches a little, and it causes Tim to narrow his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Tim warns, maybe slightly enjoying the fact that it sounds so much more threatening in Jason's tone. But still, Zatanna doesn't seem to heed the warning and bursts into a barely subdued fit of laughter.

"Hey! It's not-" Tim whines a very un-Jason-like whine. "It's not funny!"

"Okay... Okay... I'm not laughing." Zatanna attempts not to have her chuckle break through her words (but fails terribly). "So, who have you told of your... _Predicament_?"

"Just you." Tim sighs and pushes a hand through his hair - hair that's a lot less convenient to tug at than his actual own.

"Well, I'll need to be with both of you directly, and I'm on League business currently. I can't meet with you just yet." Zatanna's professionalism returns and her face drops a little. "I'll be available in three days, at the most."

" _Three_ _days_?!" Jason gets to the words before Tim. "You mean we have to live like this for seventy two fucking hours?!"

"Yes, well... Duty calls..." Zatanna laughs uncomfortably, and reaches towards the webcam. Both men protest wildly, dealing out light threats and warnings. "Talk soon, boys!" And then the screen goes black and a little, red symbol appears. _Disconnected_.

"Motherfu-"

"Three days!" Tim's shudders gasp cuts off Jason's cursing. "I have to live in this body - in this life - for _three days_!"

"So, we're actually going to, then?" Jason prompts, attempting to suppress his frustration. "You've just _decided_ we're going to go with this shit?"

"What other choice do we have?!" Tim snaps suddenly, voice shaking. It surprises Jason a little. "Bruce can't find out! I won't-" he takes a breath, and turns away a little. "I can't risk Bruce finding out about this, okay?"

Jason is silent for a second, because he's never seen Tim lose his cool before. He never actually thought Tim could lose his cool. "Okay." He breathes carefully. "It stays between us."

It's quiet now. Too quiet. Jason feels like he should say something to disturb the awkwardness, but he's not really sure what. Tim's just sat there, hiding his expression, and Jason just doesn't know what to do.

Luckily, he's rescued by the soft vibration of Tim's phone in his pocket. He takes it out automatically, only to moan dramatically (definitely loud enough to break the silence) at the message. He flicks the phone at Tim (careful not to throw too hard - he doesn't want any more bruises when he gets back into his body).

"Can you tell your fuckboy to stop harassing you? It's creepy." He whines, though there's a hint of a teasing tone in his voice, and from the slight quirk of Tim's mouth, it's evident he picked up on it.

"He's just being a good friend." Tim mumbles, a small smile tugging on his lips as he types out a reply, whilst reaching into his pocket to toss Jason’s own phone to him. They definitely need these if this is gonna work.

"You know I'm not sleeping with him, right?" Jason puts out there, only half joking.

"Right." Tim agrees quietly, before his smirk grows. "But Conner's special. You might have to at least make out with him a little to get him off your back... Literally."

"But-"

"You're gonna be late for work, Mr Drake." Tim looks over at him for the first time now and there's just something. That look in his eye, that is somehow absolutely no different even when inhabiting Jason's irises. A look that's uniquely Tim.

"Yes, sir!" Jason salutes mockingly and drops off the stool, cursing under his breath. "Jeez! How do you deal with being this short?!"

A small chuckle comes from Tim as he follows Jason through the apartment. "Easily. Now get your butt out of your apartment before I throw you out... I'm stronger than you now, I can do that."

"Wow..." Jason laughs, stepping backwards out of the doorway, before leaning on the doorframe to stop anyone from closing the door. It's something that the _real_ Tim would obviously never do, and looks odd on his body. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you _are_ enough of an asshole to pull ‘me’ off."

Tim tilts his head with a sarcastic smile that so doesn't suit Jason's face. "Text me how the meeting goes."

"Sure." Jason is itching to ruffle Tim's - _his own_? - hair, but isn't in the mood for looking like a prick by attempting to stretch Tim's tiny body tall enough to reach. Instead he just smiles and turns to head off.

"Jay?" Jason turns back to see Tim clinging to the edge of the door in a way that would destroy Jason's reputation if anyone saw. He raises his eyebrows in prompt. "I've been getting... Y'know, _cravings_ , from your dumb body... I was just wondering..." Tim sighs in slight annoyance, wanting to not do this. "Where do you keep your cigarettes?"

Jason just about resists keeling over with laughter at the thought of Tim attempting to learn to smoke. He lets out just a small huff of a chuckle instead, before heading for the elevator and calling back casually, "nightstand, second drawer. Or basically the pocket of any leather item of clothing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This stuff gets angsty!

Jason Todd can do this. Jason Todd is not some pushover. Jason Todd is an intelligent young man. Jason Todd can handle a little paperwork and a few fancy ass suits! Jason Todd can absolutely do th-

"Mr Drake?" The soft, yet professional tone catches Jason's attention and pulls him back to reality. He spins clumsily on the spot, back to face a tall woman (well, an averagely sized woman, but she feels tall while Jason's in Tim's tiny body). "Conference Room B?" She offers in reminder; some sort of amused smirk being hidden from her lips.

Jason pauses for a second, scanning the immediate vicinity. That's what he'd been looking for when she turned up. "Yes." He answers simply, a little confused.

"As in, the room you just passed." The woman rolls pretty, glossy lips to keep in her chuckle (it doesn't work), and gestures to a door behind them on the right.

Jason slaps the papers he's holding (the ones Tim's text had been very specific about wanting him to retrieve from his office) against his free hand. "Yep! Yeah, I was just... Testing you guys. You passed... Handsome Christmas bonuses all round!"

By the look on the woman's face, she seriously doesn't believe him, but she nods along despite that, still smothering down her laughter. "Thank you, sir." She smiles, before moving back to open the door for him. Jason notes that _wow, this is fucking weird_ , before accepting the invitation and stepping into the room.

And suddenly, the suits who had apparently been awaiting his arrival all stand to greet him, holding polite smiles in their expressions.

Jason doesn't really know what to do, because this is... _Respect_. And respect is something Jason has barely encountered in his life - barely encountered without having a gun shoved to some guy's head. But Tim... Tim is just some eighteen-year-old _kid_. And he's receiving more respect in this moment than Jason thinks he will ever actually get in his own body. Ever. And that's pretty hard hitting.

Releasing a slow, shaking breath, Jason attempts to collect himself as he takes the seat offered to him.

This is too much.

The way they're looking at him, the stupid fucking small talk they're exchanging. It's like... For the first time, Jason's not being treated like the dumbest guy in the room. For the first time, he's being treated as an equal.

_And, fuck, it's way too much._

\-----

"C'mon, Jay..." Tim mutters to his phone, tapping it on breakfast bar nervously. He's bitten his lip to the point of drawing blood ( _ew, he can taste Jason's blood, ew_ ). But that's not the issue. The issue is that it's - he checks - five thirty-six. And he hasn't heard anything from Jason. But no news is good news, right? _Right_? Ugh, he slams his head on the table (Jason can deal with that bruise later), this is a disaster!

The sound of the door starts Tim from his thoughts and he pushes up to stand immediately. "Jay! Why didn't you-" he stumbles to a stop when he sees his actual visitor. "Oh. Roy... Hi."

"C'mon, Jaybird! You're still in that mood?" Roy sighs, dropping his head exaggeratedly and looking through his eyelashes.

"No!" Tim cuts in immediately. "No, I was just talking to myself. Y'know, I do that."

Roy raises an eyebrow, before releasing a huff of laughter and shaking his head. "Okay, fine. I'll buy it. Hurry up and get your gear, idiot."

Tim stares at him blankly for a second. "What?"

"Target practice, dumbass." Roy whacks Tim sharply round the back of his head on his way past towards the armoury Tim had stumbled upon earlier.

Tim pouts a very un-Jason-ly pout and rubs at the back of his head. "Oh yeah, about that..."

"No." Roy stops abruptly, flinging an accusing finger back in Tim's face. " _No_. You're not standing me up. We need to talk. You're being weird, and when you being weird follows you spending a lovely evening with your loser brother, that can only be very, very bad!"

"Tim's not a loser!" Is Tim's only natural reaction to this.

Roy's frown deepens for a second before he raises an eyebrow. "Huh... Okay."

"Sorry." Tim sighs, regaining a more Jason-like composure. "Bad day... Maybe you're right... I think I do need to... Umm... _'Shoot away my feelings_ ' or whatever."

"Mmhmm..." Roy smirks a little distractedly now, fiddling with one of the larger guns that hangs from the wall in Jason's armoury now. "What's today's weapon of choice, Jaybird?"

Tim bites his lip and shifts uncomfortably. "Roy... Do I have anything... Y'know... _Non-lethal_?"

Apparently, there's absolutely nothing non-lethal about Jason Todd, because even that question causes Roy to almost suffocate from a severe laughing fit.

\-----

Jason sits atop the roof of Wayne Enterprises, a cigarette balancing delicately in Tim's too-virginate lips. Even with Tim's nicotine-addiction-free body, Jason's mind still craves the relief of the chemicals. Especially after that. That was crazy. All those eyes. All that _pressure_. All that respect... Just... _Crazy_.

He's never felt so appreciated before, especially not in those sort of societal circles. And he realized that very suddenly and heavily. And it was pretty hard hitting...

His train of thought is cut off when the phone rings. Bringing himself back to realty, he drops the nearly finished cigarette, using the sole of Tim's pretentious work shoes to rub it into the ground, and accepts the call without looking. He doesn't even have chance to voice a greeting before his own voice is yelling at him down the line.

"Why the frick haven't you called?!" The harsh tone snaps. "The meeting ended over an hour ago!"

"Sorry... I just..." Jason sighs and closes his eyes with a shrug. "Lost track of time, I guess."

"Well, what happened? Did you mess it up?" Tim demands sounding far angrier than he would with his own voice.

"No... No. They all left smiling." Jason replies monotonously, really not wanting this right now. "They seemed pretty proud of themselves, and you."

"Oh..." Tim sighs with relief and Jason can almost imagine him physically deflating. "Thank you."

"It's... Fine?" Jason responds quizzically, because he didn't expect a thank you over this. He never expects a thank you from anyone in that family.

"And, Jay?" Tim's tone through the cell is slightly quieter now. "I need your help with something..."

Jason pauses before replying. "Yeah?"

"I can't smoke." Tim admits in a mumble. "It just makes me cough."

This makes Jason smile for the first time all afternoon because Tim is just so cute sometimes.

"So you want some tips, Timbo?" Jason offers, though an obvious smirk shows through in his tone.

"Mmhmm." Tim hums, and Jason imagines Tim's usual blush creeping onto his face.

"So, what you need is to just relax. Balance the cigarette between your lips lightly. Then, just breathe in normally, taking it back into your throat. If you start to feel uncomfortable, just breathe out. Simple. You just need to relax, kid." Jason explains this all matter-of-factly, smiling at the image of Tim Drake fumbling over a cigarette (which is ironic considering he, as Tim, has just smoothly put one out).

"Okay... I'll try..." Tim murmurs in a tone far too cute for Jason's voice. "I should probably go. Roy'll be back soon."

"You're with Roy?" Jason questions immediately because that's probably not good.

"Yeah. He's just gone to buy hotdogs. We're _'shooting away my feelings'_ apparently?" Tim quotes mockingly, and Jason can almost hear the eye roll.

"You're shooting with Roy?" Jason attempts to hide the jealousy from his voice. Because he should be there, not Tim. Target practice with Roy was his, personal thing.

"Uh huh." Tim responds distractedly. "Listen, I'll call you later. Got to go."

And then he hangs up. And Jason is alone again.

\-----

Apparently, Jason's does own a heck of a lot of rubber bullets, which makes Tim feel a lot better about this whole 'shooting a gun' thing. He's still dreading having to do that though... He hates guns.

He and Roy are on some rooftop somewhere, eating hotdogs and discussing shitty television shows. Tim didn't realize Roy was actually kinda cool until now. He's smiling through their conversation and it all feels so natural, unlike anything else today.

"You know I wanna talk about it at some point, right?" Roy prompts, finishing up his hotdog.

"About what?" Tim questions, watching the other man with suspicion.

"You... And Drake?"

The answer has Tim swallowing the last bite of his hotdog heavily. He pushes a hand through Jason's hair and clears his throat. "What about us?"

"What happened last night, Jaybird?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

" _Yes_."

Tim ends that questioning sharply, provoking a sigh from Roy, who stands and gestures vaguely at the cans lined up at the edge of the rooftop. Taking a breath, Tim raises to his feet also, and takes the handgun from his right thigh holster.

Lifting the gun towards the first beer can on the roof, he narrows his eyes and breathes slowly. Steadying himself and convincing his mind that this is in no way a negative experience because he's just shooting empty cans with rubber bullets. Balancing an unsteady finger on the trigger, he bows his head, focuses his aim and-

"So are you gonna ask him out?"

Roy's question is punctuated by the gun firing, the distant sound of shattering glass and a gasped "What?!" from Tim.

"Jesus, Jay!" Roy hisses, recovering from his reflex ducked position.

"Why would you ask me something like that when I'm about to shoot something?!" Tim squeals, staring at Roy wide eyed. " _Why would you ask me something like that, period_?!"

" _'Period'_?" Roy raises an eyebrow at Tim's choice of words.

"Roy!" Tim whines in a way that should never come out of Jason Todd's mouth.

"What?" Roy questions defensively, shrugging. "It was a completely justified question?"

"I don't like Tim Drake!" Tim argues, before drawing back with a deep set frown. He pauses for a second as the realization hits him. "Do I?"

"Jay... C'mon... You've been so obviously pining over him for months. He's probably already figured it out. What's the worst that can happen?"

Tim stares at him blankly for a second. "What?"

"Oh, jeez." Roy buries his face in his hands.

"I'm just thinking, right." Tim establishes now that he's a detective and he can figure out _what the frick is going on here_. "There's gotta be a _reason_ I keep avoiding actually telling him. Maybe there's just a reason in the back of my mind that's keeping me from going there."

"Well, you're the one who said that stuff about him last night before we went out, not me. Maybe it's that." Roy dropped down to sit again, looking up at 'Jason' expectantly.

"Huh?" Tim frowns before forcing a fairly stable cover. "We talked a lot yesterday, gonna need to be more specific."

Roy clears his throat, his hands moving to do air quotes, and he heightens his voice to mock Jason's. " _'I just don't see the point. He's married to the fucking job. Kid doesn't have a life. He's a disaster. Why would I go there?_ ' Blah blah blah."

Tim takes a breath to speak but closes his mouth when he doesn't know what to say. Looking to the ground and trying to suppress a shaky exhale, he manages to speak. "Yeah. That's probably it."

Does Jason really think that? That he's a _disaster_? That he only cares about work? Is that how Jay sees him?

"So, yeah. Maybe I'm the dumbass who really shouldn't be giving out relationship advice," Roy starts, looking up at Tim with a small compassionate smile. "But I don't think that's a good enough reason to put you off."

Tim just raises his eyebrows in an _'oh really'_ sort of gesture.

"I'm your best friend, Jay. I can see right through you." Roy laughs, shaking his head. "Just admit you're scared he'll turn you down."

"C'mon, Roy. You know what they all say." Tim rolls Jason's eyes to perfection, lifting the gun once more and taking a blind shot that easily hits its target, sending one of the beer cans straight off the roof. "The Red Hood isn't scared of anything."

\-----

"Ha. I called it!" The voice startles Jason, much to his annoyance, from his daydreams as he remains on the roof of WE as the sun begins to set. He turns to view the person who thought it intelligent to interrupt his thoughts.

_Ugh. This is just typical._

_Fucking_ Superboy _, ugh._

"Watching the sunset? I said you were a hopeless romantic! Bart owes me $20!"

Jason stares at him blankly for a second, refusing to even stand up politely. "What?"

"Hey..." Conner wrinkles his nose and pouts a little in suspicion, walking over slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Jason almost snarls because he just doesn't need this. "But we're gonna have to cancel whatever this _'thing'_ was supposed to be tonight, because I'm not in the mood."

"Firstly, yeah. I got it was 'cancelled' when you stood me up." Kon replies, looking away in a failed attempt to hide the fact that, yeah, that probably kinda hurt him. "And secondly, Tim, I'm your best friend. And no, I'm not some super intelligent boy genius detective, but I can tell when you just need someone to talk to... Not someone to... Like, freak with."

Jason tries, he really does, to suppress a smirk, but he fails terribly. Releasing a huff of laughter, he drops he gaze more and shakes his head in amusement. "Did you seriously just say " _freak with_ "?"

"Yeah, alright, boy wonder, laugh it up!" Conner rolls his eyes, but he's smirking brightly too as he takes a seat beside Jason. "Now, c'mon, why're you acting all weird?"

"It's personal." Jason responds immediately, his smirk slipping now.

" _Tim_..." Conner warns with an unamused expression.

"I got into some difficult... Stuff, with someone, on a mission. It's kinda annoying me. But I'm not allowed to talk about it because he wants to keep it quiet." Jason rushes to explain, hoping a small shred of the truth will throw Kon off a bit.

"Is it Jason Todd again?" Conner asks almost immediately and it has Jason staring at him, a little surprised and impressed. Apparently that look gives Kon his answer, because he continues. "Seriously, Timmers?! You know he's bad news!"

"You don't know anything about him!" Jason snaps back immediately, because assholes like this probably contribute to why Tim hates him so much.

"Past the fact he tried to kill us all once, and then came back to try again with you when he didn't finish the job." Conner's words are blunt and unemotional, as if he's way too used to saying it.

"That-!" Jason starts, but doesn't really know what to say. "That wasn't- he wasn't- Back then was different... He's changed."

"Tim, I know you want to see the good in people, but Todd..." Kon pauses, biting his lip and shaking his head a little. "Who's to say there's any good in there at all?"

Jason wants to argue. He really does. But _what if Conner's right?_ There probably isn't any good in him. He _did_ hurt so many people without real reason. He _did_ try to kill Tim. More than once. It may have been the pit messing with his head... But it happened. And what has he done to make up for it? _Nothing_. Not really. Tim has a right to hate him.

"Tim," Conner places a soothing hand on Jason's thigh, which would usually make Jason cringe terribly if he wasn't lost in his own head about what a terrible person he was instead. "You don't have to hide that you're scared of him. It's okay. We understand. _Hell_ , he even scares me a little."

"You think I can manage to forgive him at some point?" Jason pushes the question forward after a moment.

"Honestly?" Conner asks, turning to look Jason directly in Tim's eyes. "I don't think you should."

Jason releases a quiet huff of breath and stares at his feet. Because Conner’s right. Tim shouldn't forgive him. _Ever_.

" _But_ ," Conner starts strongly, sighing pointedly. "I think somewhere in that huge but annoying and kind of dumb brain of yours, _you already have_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a little smutty and I love it because #yolo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha ha ha look gee tried to write smut
> 
> ha ha
> 
> oh lord

He's totally got this. _Ha_. _Nailing it._ And, _god_ , does it feel good! He draws in a slow, long breath, taking it back into his throat and, just like Jason told him, allows himself to relax now, instead of forcing the invasive substance out. Slowly, he releases the breath, watching the smoke twist and tumble upwards before his eyes.

"Oh god..." He practically whines, tipping his head back, blue-grey eye flutter closed as he basks in the sensation. Yes, he totally gets why people do this - why _Jason_ does this. This is _good_.

Bringing himself to again, he takes another drag, and turns to lean back on the windowsill. Placing him in direct sight of the mirror. He allows the smoke to calmly leave his lips once more and is suddenly struck.

Because seeing Jason Todd in the mirror, in his underwear, looking relaxed and smoking a cigarette is one of the hottest things Tim's ever encountered. Yes, he feels like he should maybe feel weird about this, because technically, the guy in the six-foot by two-foot framed mirror is himself, but, _damn, Jason is gorgeous._

He props the cigarette between his teeth and whines at the view, stepping up to the mirror a little (pushing an un-Jason-like blush up into his cheeks). He raises a maybe slightly unsteady hand and strokes cautious fingertips over his - _Jason's_ \- pecs lightly. Just barely a tickle, but it does make Tim moan like some kind of porn star. He uses his left hand to support the cigarette in and out of his lips, whilst allowing his right to continue exploring. Down, over Jason's toned abs, tracing each muscle in turn. _Fuck, is this what Jason would feel like under his own fingertips?_ His eyes don't leave the mirror.

What very little doubt and discomfort that remained in his mind dissipates when he notices that this might actually be the best situation ever. It's like have a live, HD porno right in front of him when the actor will do whatever he can think of exactly, without him have to ask or explain. He can watch Jason Todd explore so many things, and exactly how he wants. _Oh my god, he's a pervert_. He officially admits that to himself now. But his mind is a little too clouded with lust to care. And, honestly, he hasn't actually gotten off in almost a week.

He takes another, slightly clumsier drag. His gaze explores the mirror. Noting every visible inch of scarred, tanned, just plain perfect skin. Roughly, he tugs down one side of Jason's boxers, exposing Jason's right hip and - Tim turns a little check - part of his totally gorgeous ass. Tim moans deeply at this, and that honestly doesn't help, because it's Jason's voice moaning, not his own. And Jason sounds so good when he moans like that. He walks fingers back down _Jason's_ abs and - whining slightly around the cigarette - slips _Jason's_ hand into _Jason's_ boxers and takes a loose hold of _Jason's_ now-hard cock. _Oh god. Jason, Jason, Jason_. It's not like he's never done this before - he's got off whilst moaning Jason's name more often than he cares to admit. _But this... Is this what Jason's cock would feel like in his hands? Is this what Jason's hands would feel like on his own cock? Or both? Oh jeez... That thought is just too hot._

"Fuck..." The absurd moan is made about a million times more erotic by the way the word is distorted by the cigarette in his mouth.

And now his phone is buzzing to life on the dresser beside him. Still, way too in his own head, he accepts the call and props the phone between his ear and his shoulder, continuing his exploration and hoping this phone call is over ASAP so he can explore a little more seriously.

"Mmhmm?" He hums around the cigarette, eyes still locked on his reflection.

"You figured out the cigarettes yet?" It's Tim's own voice on the other end, meaning Jason.

Tim plucks the cigarette from his lips with his free hand and exhales slowly. "Oh yeah..."

"Speaking of things you probably shouldn't do..." Jason begins, the tone he puts in Tim's voice, dark and restrained. He pauses for a moment to hear Tim hum in acknowledgement. "Get your hand off my dick, you little bitch."

Tim straightens, hazy eyes flicking up, and freezes. "What?"

"Hand. Off. Dick." Jason practically growls down the phone in a tone that should never touch Tim's voice.

Tim takes the phone in his left hand and the cigarette in his right, flicking his eyes up to the camera he had forgotten is in the ceiling. "So, you're in the cave?"

"And you're jacking off." Jason shoots back quickly, and Tim feels his face heat terribly.

"I wasn't-"

"Oh, you were." Jason somehow forces more darkness into Tim's voice and it makes Tim shudder visibly. "You're super fucking obvious, _Timothy_. And, I mean, I have been watching you for the past five minutes."

"Seriously?" Tim practically whispers.

"Unfortunately."

"Kon just sent me some stuff and I got carried away... Sorry..."

"You see; I know that's a lie. Considering Conner and I didn't really leave things on nude-sending terms when he dropped me off outside the manor about... I dunno, fifteen minutes ago."

Tim stubs out the cigarette in the ash tray on the dresser and sits heavily on the bed. "You saw him?"

"Yeah. He... Urr... Dropped by." Jason seems less than amused and Tim can almost hear the eye roll.

"And wait- what do you mean you didn't leave things like that?! What did you say to him?"

"Relax, Red. We just talked. Wasn't really a sexy mood." Jason explains, with a heavy exhale audibly wisping into the phone. "Don't worry. I didn't dump your fuckboy."

"He's not my fuckboy!" Tim snaps, though inwardly relieved as he falls back to lie on Jason's bed.

There's silence on Jason's end and Tim isn't quite sure what it means, and soon loses his patience.

"Whatever. You need to get ready for patrol."

"I'm not patrolling with them." Jason replies bluntly, the tone he picks resembling something of a moody toddler.

"Yes. You are. Because B can't find out about this. Remember?" There's a slight threat in Tim's words and he may be a little proud of that.

"So I'm supposed to follow batdad and his little brat around Gotham for a few hours just to keep up your perfect track record for successful missions?" Jason retorts sarcastically, and Tim can almost hear the eye roll.

"Yes!" Tim hisses, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

"No." Jason states firmly, digging his heels in.

"C'mon, Jay!" Tim half pleads, half orders. It's an odd combination. "You only have to be near them for like ten minutes, then we split anyway. I have my own area to look after, y'know. I don't need to spend my patrol under supervision."

Jason pauses before replying. "Here's the deal. I'll take your patrol, if you take mine. And I don't just mean wandering around and occasionally throwing out the 'don't do drugs, kids' speech. I mean dealing with things properly if you need to. If certain people catch wind that I'm 'going soft', the people I protect immediately lose that protection. I can't have that."

"Jason... I..." Tim's words are weak and low, and Jason knows what's coming. "I'm not going to kill anyone... You know I can't do that. I'm not a monster."

Jason tries to ignore how much those words sting, because he's not a monster. He deals with things. Permanently. To save people. He saves lives. He just does it the most difficult and effective way possible. "I don't just kill, Drake. Break a few bones, rupture a few organs if you have to. Just leave some very painful reminders that they can't screw with me."

Jason can hear Tim's shaky exhale. "And no one will ever find out about this? No one will ever know this is gonna be me?"

"As if I want people finding out I spent an evening dancing around in a leotard with Batman." Jason scoffs, and Tim knows that's the closest thing to a promise he's gonna get.

"Okay. Fine." Tim agrees quietly.

"Great. It's a deal then." Jason summarizes surprisingly lightly. "No more jacking off, _pervert_."

And then he hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
